No One
by 2originalcents
Summary: Scott Tenorman's mom pays a woman a visit to tie some loose ends and he plays with her small son in the mean time.


**I'm working on another fic and I mention Scott and Eric playing as children and thought: "Wait, I really want to see that." So I wrote this out. **

**Enjoy, Reviews are nice, I own nothing.**

"Mom, where are we going?" I ask when I notice we're heading toward a neighborhood I've never been to before.

"I'm going to talk to someone about a very important issue, honey."

"Why do I have to go?" I cross my arms. This is going to be boring, I know it.

"Scott, please. We'll get some ice cream after, okay?"

"Okay." Ice cream? Awesome.

. . . . .

Mom's holding my hand too tightly as we walk up the walkway. She rings the doorbell and looks down on me.

The door opens and a woman opens it.

"Come in," the woman says. She looks angry. We walk in.

There's a little boy sitting on the couch watching the tv. I wander in to see what he's watching but my mom pulls me back.

"I'll make some tea, the boys can play upstairs," the woman tells my mom.

Mom looks at the woman, then the boy.

"Do you not want the two to interact? He can sit in the kitchen with us and hear everything instead," the woman says.

Mom's hand tightens around mine, I want to pull away but I don't want her to get mad at me.

"Fine," Mom says, then looks down at me. "Scott, can you go upstairs and play with-"

"Eric," the woman interrupts my mom. She smiles at me and I smile back. "My son's name is Eric."

"Go play with him," Mom says, letting go of my hand and pushing me towards the couch.

I was about to complain. I'm ten, I don't play with babies, but I keep my mouth shut. I walk towards Eric and my mom and the woman go to the kitchen.

"Wanna play in your room?" I ask him. He turns away from the tv and looks at me.

"Who are you?" He asks.

"My name's Scott. You're Eric, right?"

He nods. He gets off the couch and walks towards the stairs. I go after him. He seems capable of walking up the stairs, but babies make me nervous and I grab his hand. He looks up at me but doesn't protest.

At the top floor he doesn't let go of my hand he just pulls me to his room. Once in his room he let's go of my hand and hops onto his bed. He pulls a stuffed frog that's lying on top of his pillow and hugs it.

"This is Clyde Frog," he tells me.

I nod. "Cool. How old are you, Eric?"

"Two."

I nod again and look around the room. Two? What can you do with a two year old?

"Are you guys going to sleep over?" He asks me.

"I don't think so." I walk over to a plastic box filled with legos in the corner. "Why?"

"Whenever friends of my mom come they sleep over," he explains.

"That's fun," I say. I drag the box to the center of the room and open it.

"Not really, they stay in her room and I can't leave mine."

I look at him but don't respond. I sit down on the floor and start picking through the box of legos. He gets off the bed and sits with me.

Eric grabs the edge of the box and tips it over so all the pieces scatter. He digs in and starts putting pieces together. Some of the pieces are pretty small, I'm surprised his mom lets him play with them.

"What are you building?" I ask him.

"A house. Can you build a car?"

"Sure," I tell him and look for wheel pieces.

We work on our lego town for a while. I manage to scrap together two and a half cars. Eric makes four houses.

While I look through the legos for more wheels I suddenly hear: "Scott!"

I get up and walk towards the door.

"Are you leaving?" Eric asks me.

"I think so," I turn back and see he's getting up to follow me.

I wait at the door for him. He picks up the first car I made and when he walks over he slips his hand into mine. We head downstairs and I can see Mom frown when she sees we're holding hands. Downstairs Eric lets go and walks over to his mom, his hand up to show her the car.

"Look what Scott made me," he tells her.

"Wow," she crouches down to see the car. "Scott's very talented."

"Let's go," my mom roughly grabs my hand and pulls me towards the door.

"Bye!" Eric calls to me. I manage to turn around and wave at him before Mom drags me out the door.

"You're hurting me," I tell Mom as we walk toward the car. I turn back and see Eric's mom close the door.

Mom lets go of me and opens the car. I walk over to the passenger side and get in.

Mom takes a few deep breaths before starting the car.

"Ice cream, right?" She asks me.

"Right," I tell her.

"So what did you two do?"

"Play legos," I shrug.

"Did you make that car for him?"

"He asked me to make him one."

She nods. "That's it?"

"Basically." I think. "Oh, he asked me if we were sleeping over. He says his mom's friends always sleep over in her room and he has to stay in his room."

"Sounds about right," I hear her say under her breath.

"Who are they, Mom? Why did you need to talk to her?"

"They're both no one. I had to tie some lose ends but we don't have to deal with them ever again, okay?"

I just shrug. "Whatever."


End file.
